The Hunger Games My Way (74th Hunger Games)
by Lexilinn33
Summary: This is an exiting adventure going from Katniss POV to Rue POV to Anyone's POV, you never know. Join Katniss Rue and all the characters in The Adventure Games. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Hunger Games but I own all the ones not in movie or books. I don't own THE Hunger Games! Duh! It is rated T for reasons in the future...(Romance, Violence, etc.)
1. District 12 Reaping

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Katniss POV _**

It is the Day of the reaping and I am not comfortable with this day. My name is in the Bowl 27 times for tesserae. There is a new district found one week ago and if I get chosen I may have to kill 26 people for prim and my mom. Effie Trinket steps up to the movie star mic as Haymitch one of the only two district 12 Victors trips and slides dizzily around and finally plumps down in his seat.(He is Drunk) The other Victor is dead by now but she fought a brave battle. "Hello everyone!", Effie's annoying Capitol accent is spoken into the mic "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! And May the odds be Eva in your favor!" Her Voice is even more annoying than any other year I think as she continues on.

"A video has been sent to us from the capitol... It is about a new District in Panem found by a little girl named PB... Um if you didnt know PB stands for Princess Bubblegum!", She says with delight. I'm about to throw up at her voice. "Anyway let's begin our 74th annual Reaping. Now if your a new child to this you should need to know that The Hunger Games is not something to laugh about...well except for maybe Ceaser and the Gamemakers when someone dies but we don't laugh.", she said very serious. I was kinda getting scared but I've done this a couple times already. "Ok let's watch our video now." she said as she pointed a remote at the screen held by peace keepers at the top of the Justice Building and pressed play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~_**The Video Starts**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

District 14, is a world filled with wonder and beauty...a town small like yours. Filled with many lovable characters such as Finn- a Human- who has a lovable personality but a fighter, a tough one. He has been chosen to be one of the tributes this year. But watch out he will do anything to survive...Anything. His main weapon is a sword. Any sword really but his favorite is a golden sword his parents gave him. The second tribute is named Jake-a dog- He is a magical dog. He has powers that let him morph into any shape possible. So watch out districts 1-13 The Hunger Games is going to be a lot more interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**The Video Ends**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the video ends Effie mouths the last few words as she usually does... "The Hunger Games is going to be a lot more interesting." She whispers as the video continued. "Oh I just love that!", She says enthusiastically. _**( prob. spelled wrong)**_ "Let's begin picking our 2 lucky Tributes. As always Lady's First!" She says very happily as she sashays over to the girls bowl full of paper. My name is in there like 27 times I am so freaked out! I am not too scared on prims part though because her name is only in there once. "Ok!", Effie says as she puts her hand inside the oversized fish bowl. She swirls them around a little before she grabs the bottom piece of paper. "Ok The Girl Tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is...", She is making me more and more nervous as she slowly un rolls the little piece of paper. It's probably me, but I still have little hope it's no one I know. "Katniss Everdeen!", she yelled as people slowly backed away forming a circle around me.

I slowly make my way up to the stage as everyone stares at me.I knew it was going to be me, I think to myself as i stumble over someone. "Wait Katniss!", I hear a voice from the crowd. I turn to see prim running towards me. "I can't let you go Katniss!" She whispers as she squeezes me to death. "Oh prim!", I try to keep the tears from rushing out of my eyes. But as fast as Prim is with me we are pulled away from each other! "No, No, No!" Prim Screams! I start to cry quietly as they carry me up to the stage next to Effie by my arms. "Well it looks like that was your little sister?" She asks me. "Ye-ye-yes.", I manage to get out. "Ok well now for the Gentleman!" She said sounding actually excited. She let her hand slip down the inside side of the bowl and slowly picked up a name. I see all the boys staring at me and I know why. It's not for looks or them loving me. It's because everyone knows me and they don't want to kill me. They know me because my dad was one of the Men who died in the mines. "The Everdeen Family" we are called.

"Ok The Boy Tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is..", she pauses for dramatic effect. "Gale Hawthorn!" She said with a tweek in her words. I looked over to Gale and he just look's shocked. He is shocked at being picked. Even though his name is in the bowl like 46 times, way more than mine. "Come on sweetheart, hurry up now!" Effie urges Gale as i run up to him. "Your fine Gale.", I try to knock him out of shock. His face just keeps looking forward. I am scared for him but I know he could win this if he wanted to. "Gale snap out of it.", I urge him, but it's no use. He will never remember me. Then suddenly Gale snaps back to reality and picks me up and runs to the stage, where he stands and waits for Effie to continue. "Well, I present to you the Tributes participating in the 74th annual Hunger Games!", She anounces. "Well shake hands!", she encourages. But before I could put out my hand to shake he plants a kiss on my lips and my world changes. "Well then..lets go!", Effie says as she trys to grab our wrists as we jerk away. Gale reaches for my hand and grabs it. We hold hands as we walk into the justice building.

I await my visitors as Gale and I refuse to be in seperate rooms. Sooner than later Prim, my mother, Rory, Vick, Posy and Hazelle (Gales mother) walk in. "Oh Prim!" I begin to cry! "Katniss!", Prim replies also begining to cry. "Please win for me!" Prim continues. "What about Gale?", I wonder. "I want you both to come home but...if only 2 victors could be chosen!" Prim cries harder. "I know!", I agree. "Gale!?", Posy asks Gale. "Yes!?", Gale Answers. "Please win!"Posy says. "I will try my best little posy!" Gale says. "Helen!" I say sternly as my mom stares blankly at me."You will not tune out on Prim! You got me!?", I ask. "Yes Katniss. I won't tune ou-", she starts but I cut her off "No you won't tune out on her. She isn't me. She can't take care of herself! She needs you to help her. If I don't come back you will NOT tune out on her!", I say. "Ok I won't!", she assures me. "Ok." I reply to her assurance. "I will miss you both very much!", my mom says as she starts to cry. "No don't cry.", I demand. "I will not let you fall like you did when dad died.", I comanded. "Come here all of you group hug." I say as I try to top the tears from flowing. Then the peace keepers opened the door and practically have to pry Prim out of the group hug. Everyone cried as they were dragged off by the peace keepers and the door slammed shut.


	2. Rue's Mom

Rue POV I am scared. I was chosen to be tribute in the 74th "annual" Hunger Games. I will be nothing against Thresh! I will live a little with my good animal and plant knowledge and then I will die as if I were never there. I will wither away as my eyes go bright and my soul floats to Heaven. As High as the clouds and even higher I will soar as my one person alliance will kill the one who killed me. Avenge my sweetness and hurt the one who shall attempt to hurt anyone else. They will use my memories as bait for later ones who are forced to die, to fight to the death in later times. I will be the source to many more deaths or sorrows. I will kill many of my people from district 11, who work hard as a rock as I die in a stupid game. I may die in many ways but with my good nature skills I have better chance to die of a living soul as mine fades to the Heavens. I am in the justice building as I await my family and friends. When my mother makes her way to my room I hug her tightly and I start feeling light headed knowing I would be leaving her if I were to die. I would be leaving her if I were to live. Which my second proposal is highly doubted. I hug her then... I faint.

"Rue!", I hear someone scream as I wake up in a strange looking place and start to breath heavily. The last thing I remember is I was in the justice building and I was hugging my mom. I looked around and I saw my mom! "Mommy!?", I question just to make sure I'm not hallucinating. "Rue!? Are you awake!?", A woman's voice echoes in my ears. "Yes? What happened?", I ask whoever is feeling the need to answer. "You were hugging me and you let go looked at my eyes screamed lightly and fainted!", The voice echoed again. "Where is my mom?", I ask knowing she is in the room. "I am your mom.", the voice answers. "Mom!", I try to shout but my voice cracks as I say it. "Oh Rue!", My mom is with me and I'm happy but where am I? "Where are we mom!?", I try my best to make out. "We are on a train to the Capitol.", she said with a sigh and a hint of anger.

"What is it mother?", I ask as I reach up to pull her hair out of her eyes, but she puts her hand on mine and places them both on my heart. "I will always be in you and you will always be in me.", she says as she pulls my hand off of my heart and puts it on hers. "I love you mother!", I whisper as I shed a tear and she wipes it off my face. Her soft warm hands feel so nice on my cheek as I put my hand on hers. "I love you too my little Kanga-" "Rue!", I finish with a smile. As I smile she frowns and I know she is going to miss my smile. "I know I won't come back but-", I start but I can't go on as my eyes are fogging up. "I know... that you will try your hardest with your small posture and your big heart to win this my little baby.", I smile as she says this and lays her head on my chest. "Ok... Mrs. Roberts!?", Someone from behind my mom says. "Oh, its already been 25 minutes!?", my mom says as she starts to cry.

I see a person in a white uniform wearing all white even their shoes and they hold big machines, I believe they are called guns. "Mom!?", I start to cry not knowing what's going on. "Oh sweetheart!", my mom is crying harder than when my little sister Cynthia died. "What is going on!?", I manage to choke out. "Can you let me tell her what is happening? Give me 5 more minutes!?", my mom asks the tall man as I manage to get one layer of my sheets off of me. "No Rue!", she stops me as I put the layer back on obeying. "Oh baby!", she says. "Mom you don't have time. what is going on!?", I want so much for her to stay and she can't be going very far, we are on a train. But I have a bad feeling. "I wanted you to see me and all of our family before you were forced to fight to the death, so I decided to come on the train with you. But there were conditions.", She says as I listen intently. "Yes! Keep going, what were the conditions!?", I ask as she keeps going. "Well if family and friends wanted to come on the train they have to...t-t-to jump!", she said as I sat up slowly started to cry again.

"Wait so... you and whoever else came is jumping where and off what now!?", I ask as I hear footsteps indicating it's time for my mom to go. "I am the only one who wanted to come! I am jumping off the train! I will hope for survival and if I don't survive I won't have to watch my little KangaRue get hurt in any way!", She explains as I scream. "No! You can't! You will die!", I try to tell her before the door is being unlocked by all -what- 20-30 locks all up and down the door. "I have to if you don't want to watch me die in front of your eyes!", She urges me to let go of her unless she wants me to watch her die. "Oh mom!", I say. "I will let you go but only because not letting you go results in your death instantly and if I let you go it gives me a better chance of seeing you again. Or at least you seeing me!", I said before I let go of her and kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you Rue!", my mom says as the peace keeper opens the door. "I love you too!", I say as she leans on my chest one more time and puts her warm hand on my cheek one last time. "I will see you in Heaven mother.", I say. "When you are older and after you make it back home after jumping, tell all who couldn't come 'I love them and I wish them great luck in the Hunger Games years to come!' Ok!?", I ask her as the peacekeeper tells her it's time to go. "I promise!"., my mom answers as she encases me in her warmth one last time and walks backwards out of the room watching my eyes as she is shut out.


End file.
